Acknowledgement
by TheSecretSeason
Summary: Who said change was a bad thing?


Urie Kuki was never one to care much for others. In fact, he'd prefer it if his whole squad would just die. He wanted them out the way, so he could reach his main goal of being praised and acknowledged by more important people. He'd felt this way for a long time. Dedicating his time to training and avoiding others as best he could.

But something... changed.

He had been caught out by one of his team mates, Mutsuki Tooru. He was a weak, pathetic individual, who he had hated, and like the other, wanted dead. However, when Urie had a breakdown during a particular mission, he felt weak himself, questioning why he wasn't winning when he was giving it his all and how he felt that he was in the way. His breakdown continued and he vocally expressed his desire to have each of his team mates dead. Which resulted in Urie stabbing his arm through Mutsuki's stomach. At first, Urie was stunned. Realization dawned on him, as he felt Mutsuki's warm blood gush over his forearm. His eyes snapped to him, beginning to call out his name.

Then, it happened.

Mutsuki's kagane had exposed itself for the first time, and covered both men. It was comforting. Like a hug he's never experienced. Mutsuki had lend closer, whiles holding on to Urie.

"You're not in the way." The green haired boy said, "It's okay."

Urie could feel the tears escaping his eyes. He continued to listen to Mutsuki's words.

"It's painful... being alone..." Mutsuki continued, "It's agonizing."

A short second had passed until Urie had realized that Mutsuki had unleashed his kagane. But then Urie could smell blood. He could tell that it wasn't from an injury, so what exactly was it?

"Ahh... I see..." Urie thought. "So you are..."

For weeks, Urie would be angry for exposing himself like that in front of Mutsuki. But in a small way, he was relieved. He didn't have to hide himself so much with him. Granted, he'd still get pissed off if Mutsuki wanted him to pick up ingredients or help clean up, but now he would actually do it instead of complaining about it for half an hour.

Mutsuki would check up on him every once in a while. Nothing too big like walking into his room and saying 'So, any nervous breakdowns lately?'. It was subtle and patient. He would ask him how he was doing or ask him if he wanted some company. Sometimes they would hang out at the coffee shop, called Re:, and a few times, they would go training together in hopes that by acting as a pair, they have a better chance of stopping their enemies.

One day, whiles Urie was in the living room, with some of his team mates, he smelled the same smell he did when both he and Mutsuki first learnt of each other's secrets. He was actually pretty surprised that he didn't see the boy in the living room where everyone else was.

"Where's Mutsuki?" Urie asked.

"Oh, um... I think he's still in his room." Haise responded, "Usually he's down here by now."

Urie didn't want to think about the situation too much, but he couldn't exactly help it. He had read somewhere that it was during this time that certain individuals would feel a bit painful, but he knew that Mutsuki could handle himself. He understood that he's had it for a while, so he shouldn't need anyone with him at the moment... right?

Urie wanted to hit himself so badly. Why the hell would he care about something like that? He knew that everyone had secrets, everyone needed space, and everyone just needed to be left... alone.

Fuck it.

He got off from his seat and made his way to Mutsuki's room.

"I'm just checking to see if he's ok." Urie thought, "Just repaying a favor."

Urie stopped at the green haired boy's room, and took a deep breath. He knocked three times before waiting for an answer.

"Just a moment." The voice on the other end responded.

It then took a full minute before Mutsuki had opened the door.

"Oh Urie." The boy slightly smiled, "What is it?"

Urie could tell that Mutsuki was a lot paler than usual, and he looked quite uncomfortable.

"I was just checking to see if you're feeling well _(Why am I doing this)_." Urie said.

Mutsuki looked a bit surprised. "Oh well... I'm feeling fine, I just need to lay down for a bit."

The purple haired boy nodded. "I see _(Fuck)_. If there's anything you need, just let me know."

He began to leave before Mutsuki spoke up.

"Um, actually... I was... well..."

"What is it? _(Spit it out already)_ "

"I-I was wondering if you could maybe… um…get me a hot water bottle…"

Mutsuki looked nervous as he said this, but Urie was confused on why he'd need a water bottle. It wasn't exactly cold, although it was coming up winter. Maybe his room was cold? It didn't seem like it though.

Urie ignored his inner thoughts and focused again on the boy in front of him.

"A water bottle?" Urie asked, making sure he had heard him right.

"Y-yeah." Mutsuki responded, looking like he was regretting what he was saying.

"Oh, sure."

Five minutes later, Urie had returned with the water bottle in his hand. For most of the time, he was debating on if he should ask the internet why someone in Mutsuki's state should need a hot water bottle at all during these times. But he thought it best to just get the bottle and leave Mutsuki to himself. He knocked on Mutuski's door again waiting patiently for him to open it.

"Ah, Thank you!" Mutsuki smiled, gently taking the item out of Urie's hand.

Urie could see that he had more colour added in his face, which was defiantly a sign that he was feeling better.

"Is there anything else you want?" Urie questioned.

"Oh… um, no thank you." Mutsuki said. He then slightly raised his water bottle. "This is enough."

With Mutsuki's kind smile and his glowing eyes, Urie couldn't help but admire how beautiful Mutsuki was. He immediately shook his head of the thought, whiles also internally yelling at himself.

"I'm best going now _(Feel better soon)_." He said, "I'll see you later."

Before Urie had the chance to turn away from him, Mutsuki hesitantly told Urie to wait. The pale boy met with Mutsuki's eyes once more, slightly eager to hear what he has to say.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you."

"You already said that _(Twice)_." Urie responded, trying not to sound to rude with his words.

"No, I don't mean for the water bottle or that." Mutsuki continued, shyly turning away. "I meant for not judging me or… telling people about me."

Mutsuki's eyes returned to Urie's, looking as though he was truly thanking him. Urie took a breath before responding.

"Mutsuki, you have seen me at my worst, learnt of my inner hatred and had me stab you through the stomach." Urie said. He could feel his heartbeat stumble as he uttered those words. "I have called you a bitch, weak, pathetic, useless and a hypocrite."

Urie knew that he hadn't said all these out loud to him, but it's better to be honest now, rather the deny anything anymore.

"Yet you've treated me with kindness, been brave enough to approach me when I was breaking down and helped me more than anyone I've known."

Mutsuki's face lighten up slightly at his words, but Urie wasn't quiet finished. He then took a moment to think of his next words.

"I'm not going to judge you or treat you differently because I found out your body works differently than other guys, and I'm not going to tell anyone because it ain't their damn business. You've kept my secret, so I'll keep yours."

A moment had passed before Urie realized how speechless Mutsuki was. His mouth was slightly hanging open, as his grip on his water bottle tightened. Mutsuki's eyes searched the floor, trying his best to gather up his thoughts.

"I…I really don't know what to say." Mutsuki finally said. "That really means a lot. Thank you for saying that."

"It's OK, don't mention it _(Seriously don't)_." Urie replied.

Once again, the two found themselves in an uncomfortable state of silence. Urie couldn't think of anymore words to say after that long speech he made before, so he just awkwardly stood there trying to figure out what to do now.

"I'm probably best going back to lay down." Mutsuki pointed to his room.

Urie nodded, "Yes, of course."

"I'll see you later." Mutsuki smiled, slowly backing away into his room.

"Yeah, see ya."

Urie turned his back to Mutsuki and began walking away. Whiles he took his third step away, he could hear Mutsuki's door completely close. As he continued to walk down the empty hall, he thought about his relationship with Mutsuki and how close they've became in such a short amount of time. He was always there for him, so Urie will always be there for him too. As he came to his door, Urie turned around to face Mutsuki's door one last time. After a short moment of gathering his thoughts, Urie makes a silent promise to himself.

" _(I'll protect you no matter what.)_ " He said, before entering his room and closing the door.


End file.
